coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1046 (25th January 1971)
Plot Ray thinks someone's been sleeping in his bed and accuses Len, making Gina uncomfortable. She asks them to eat out as it's supposedly her birthday and she's meeting her mother. Once they're out of the way, she speaks to Charlie on the phone and tells him to come round at 10.00am. Handel is annoyed at the way that Ena bullies Minnie so he persuades her to lead Ena a dance. Annie tells Hilda not to look after either Albert or Stan when she's supposed to be working for her. Stan is sure Albert is wealthy and gives Hilda his reasons why. Charlie comes for a night shift sleep and Gina tells him to be careful not to leave marks or a smell in the bed. Minnie and Handel want to hide from Ena so Irma lets them stay in the back room of the Corner Shop. Ken and Val start to pack their belongings, trying to thrift out as they do so. Albert tells Hilda he has no money. She is furious. Ena calls into the shop looking for Minnie and Billy lets slip about her and Handel. Ena goes on the warpath looking for her. Len and Ray see Gina getting in Charlie's taxi and think it's a genuine pick-up. The Barlows have their injections. Ena storms into the Rovers, demanding to know where Minnie and Handel are. The two change their hiding place to No.14, offering to babysit the twins as their ruse. Minnie thinks they should give themselves up. Lucille suggests that Albert puts up an advert in the shop for a housekeeper for company once Ken and Val have gone. Val tells Ena where Minnie and Handel are. She rings them from the Rovers and tells her she'll see Minnie tomorrow for a full explanation. Ken gives Billy his car to sell. Irma is amused at the advert for Albert that Lucille wrote. Len and Ray buy birthday presents for Gina but catch Charlie shaving at No.9 when they come in earlier than expected. Cast Regular cast *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver Guest cast *Gina Fletcher - Deirdre Costello *Handel Gartside - Harry Markham *Charlie Braddock - Peter Childs Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *5 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *14 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *Corner Shop Notes *Although ITV had begun full-colour transmissions on 15th November 1969, the ITV Colour Strike which began on 13th November 1970 caused this episode to be recorded in black and white. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Len and Ray plan a surprise for Gina - and get one back. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,950,000 homes (5th place). Notable dialogue Handel Gartside: "I’ve been through the Old Testament a score of times. There’s a book of Ruth and a book of Esther but there’s no book of Ena. She speaks for herself." --- Ena Sharples: "Minnie Caldwell - the scarlet women, living in sin!" --- Ena Sharples: "Whenever I move out, the devil moves in." Category:1971 episodes